There are two of them!
by sakura2112
Summary: what if yugi had a twin sister? what if that sister had one of the oldest Egyptian goddess and her friend had the goddess's sister? read to find out please! yugi/ yami x oc and ryou/ bakura x oc
1. Yuki and Lacuna Profile

Yuki Mutou

Sibling: Yugi Mutou (twin)

Eye color: mix of purple and crimson

Race: Japanese

Hair: like Yugi's but it's down to her waist not star pointed

Age: 16 (Yugi and Yuki were born at the same time at the same second.)

Personality: very caring and WAY overprotected of her brother and friends. She is known as God's Wrath because when she gets really angry they say that the Gods anger of mankind is pulsing within her blood making her fast and catlike. She is a world champion in the ring and she is in a band called Alice's Nightmare (this is what I want my band to be named) she is the singer with a haunting voice. Bisexual because of a bad past with her father.

Forbidden Millennium item: a black winged cobra on the upper right arm with the eye of Horus in gold on the forehead of the cobra.

Spirit: Egyptian goddess Wadjet (she is very aggressive, known and "the eye of Ra", she is responsible of justice, time, heaven, and hell. Protects the pharaoh and Yuki, along with her sister Nekhbet.

Likes: Yugi and his friends, music, Egypt, her mom, her grandfather, black clothing, girls and guys, Bakura, Lacuna, children

Hates: tea, bitchy ppl, pink, bratty kids, rich kids, her father

Job: singer in a band "Alice", kick boxer/ boxer, child centre for abused kids

Lacuna Lockhart

age: 16

Sibling: little sister

Eye color: bright green mixed with gold

Race: Irish

Hair: short messy red hair

Personality: very happy but can get really angry. Bisexual because of her father also.

Forbidden Millennium item: Vulture pendant with the eye of Horus on the stomach

Spirit: Egyptian goddess Nekhbet.

Likes: black clothing, the Mutou twins, children, her sister, girls and guys

Hates: Same things that Yuki hates

Job: same as Yuki. Plays the guitar. "the MAD hatter" in the band


	2. Reunion

The reunion

Two girls looked up at domino high school for the first time. One had short messy red hair, the other had long black and purple hair with golden bangs framing her face. Purple - red eyes looked into deep golden green ones.

"are you sure that he is here Yuki? I mean you haven't seen him in like what 10 years?" the red head asked.

"you heard what grandpa said lacuna. He is enrolled in this school. I can't wait go see the look on his face!" Yuki cried.

Lacuna smiled as they walked in the building while pulling their hood up to hide their face.

* in the hallway *

Yugi was in the hallway taking out things from his locker when a letter fell from it. He was about to pick it up when someone else got there before he did. Yugi looked up to give his thanks when he saw who had it. The person had a black mini skirt with a wolf tail key chain clipped on the side. She had black leggings that went to her mid thigh with black combat boots. When he looked up to see her face it was hidden by a hooded leather jacket. He smiled at her when she handed the letter to him.

"thank you! I don't know what I would have done if I lost this!"

"oh?" a mysterious female voice replied

" and why is that little one?"

Yugi pouted at this.

" I'm not that little! And this was the last thing that my sister gave me"

She gave a short laugh.

"well than you don't want to lose this. I must be going, I'll see you around kid"

She turned her back and walked off only to meet with another female in black cargo pants.

"I'm not a kid!" he shouted.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" a voice echoed in his head.

"oh Yami! Um ya she was my twin. " he said mournfully

"was?" Yami asked in concern.

" I haven't heard from her in three years. Thus was the last letter I got from her before they just stopped coming."

"ah, I'm sorry Aibou I didn't know."

" that's fine"

"Yugi! We need to get to class!" Joey called.

"coming!"

Yugi ran after Joey while Yami looked after him with sad eyes.

* in the class room *

"so I heard that we are getting two new students!" Joey exclaimed.

"really?" Ryou asked in surprise

" ya! I heard that they were two hot girls from the band Alice's Nightmare!" he replied

" no way? That band is soooo awesome!" Ryou and Yugi exclaimed.

"I know right?" Joey yelled

"Joey Wheeler that is quite enough! Now class I need you to settle down! We have two new students joining our class and I want you all to give them a warm welcome. You can come in now girls."

The door slid open and two girls walked into class with hoods on top of their heads. One girl had on black cargo pants with combat boots. She had on a White shirt with a half leather jacket that stopped above her stomach. The other Yugi immediately recognized.

"that's the girl who gave me back my letter!"  
>He whispered.<p>

"the what?" Joey asked.

All of the boys started to wolf whistle at them including Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

The teacher grew irritated at the noise and the fact that the girls had covered their face.

"girls please take off those hoods. It is unnecessary to wear it indoors."

"fine." The red head said.

Both girls took off their hoods and the whole class gasped. The girl that wore black cargo pants had short messy red hair while the other had long red - black hair with blonde bangs framing her face. But what everyone gasped at was their eyes. The red head had bright green eyes that were mixed with a golden color. The other had deep purple eyes swirled with crimson. Well that's why some people gasped. Yugi how ever...

"Nii-San?" his eyes flew wide.

She gave a shy smile.

"hey Yugi"

He got up and ran towards the front of the class with tears in his eyes. he glomped on to her waist and squeezed. She laughed and hugged him back.

" I missed you so much!" He cried

" I missed you too."

" woah woah! You have a sister?" joey exclaimed.

"hey wait a sec. Aren't you some of the band members from Alice's Nightmare?" someone asked.

The red head nodded her head.

"yup! My name is Lacuna and this is Yuki. The king of games twin!"

"Lacuna!" Yuki cried.

Yugi looked up at his sister.

"your the singer in that band?"

She gave a nervous laugh.

"um yea.."

His eyes shined.

"that's so cool!"

"wow! Now we have four famous people in our class!" Tristan yelled.

Yuki blushed while Lacuna beamed.

"all right class settle down! Miss Yuki you can sit by Ryou and Lacuna you can sit by Yugi. Do not argue with me. Now go sit so I can teach class!"

Yugi and Lacuna walked to their desk while Yuki walked to the back to Ryou.

Yuki sat down in the desk next to Ryou and smiled at him.

"hi my name is Yuki Mutou. What's yours?"

Ryou took her hand in his.

"my name is Ryou Bakura, it's so Nice to meet you."

"um I have a question but are you from England?"

"yes I am."

"really? That's awesome!"

Ryou blushed.

"um do you happen to be God's Wrath the kick boxing champion?"

She smiled

"why yes I am. I have a tournament this weekend if you would like to come?"

His eyes lit up

"really? I would love to go!"

When she took off her jacket he blushed even more. She was wearing a black tube top with a fishnet shirt over it. There was a black winged cobra arm bracelet with a golden eye of Horus engraved on the back of the cobra's head.

"miss Yuki! That is the Most inappropriate thing I have ever seen! You too miss Lacuna! I don't want you to wear that to school ever!"

"chill out lady! We already have the approval of the principle so what can you do?" Lacuna replied.

The teacher was red in the face and turned around to face the white board.

Yuki smirked.

Sakura2112: thanks for reading the first chapter! I do realize that I have to update TRUTH OR DARE but this was on my mind! Sorry! R&R

p.s. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	3. Meeting the Yami's and Jenni

Sakura2112: Hey guys sorry it took me so long... I have a very detailed explanation..!

Yuki: you were lazy?

Sakura: Yup!

Lacuna: *slaps forehead* hopeless

Sakura: how rude! Anyways Yugi do the exclaimer!

Yugi: Sakura2112 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only yuki, lacuna, and another oc for Marik...which will be later introduced. Because she has to create one and Ra knows how long that will take.

Yuki: *laughing her ass off*

Sakura: hey! Oh! I just realized something! This story is going to take place in duelist kingdom but they already know who Bakura is so I can do some light fluff between the characters. And it won't fully go along with the anime, but I will try. I'm adding some scenes for my oc's so that…. Damn never mind, but you get my drift! Oh! I also have someone who will be helping me write this story because she loved it so much! Her name is supastar45!

Supastar: Sakura spoils me! I just helped a bit! Oh and one more thing! *high fives Yugi* Sorry Sakura he's got a point! LOL

Sakura: grrrr…

When the bell rang everyone rushed to where Yuki and Lacuna were sitting asking them questions and for autographs.

"That's enough! Look, I haven't seen my brother for 10 years and I would love it if I could spend some time with him!" Yuki shouted.

Everyone immediately backed away leaving the group of friends alone.

"Finally! So Yugi I heard from Grandpa that you completed the puzzle? May I see it?" Yuki asked.

Yugi beamed.

"Of course!"

He took off his puzzle and handed it to his sister which she gratefully took. She gently thumbed the eye which seemed to glow and hum.

"So pretty. When Shadi told me how beautiful this was I didn't think it would be this pretty!" she exclaimed.

Lacuna draped an arm around her shoulder and rested her chin on Yuki's head."Wow you're right!"

They didn't seem to notice the shock on everyone's face when Yuki mentioned their odd friend. Suddenly the snake and vulture on the bracelets began to glow and a bright light surrounded both of the girls, blinding the gang. When the light died down the gang all gasped in shock. Yuki and Lacuna were nowhere to be seen; instead two women were standing in their place. What was weird was their clothing...as well as their appearance. The woman where Yuki stood had long straight black hair with jewels and beads threaded through it and pointy ears sticking out. She had deep crimson eyes that complemented her skin which was black and scaly like a snake. She wore a red, black, and gold collar that had two chains on either side that attached to a red and black strapless bra (only way I could describe it) showing off her very toned and tan stomach. The shirt had a red jewels dangling in the middle and sides. There were two gold cuffs on each arm that had a black sash with gold embroidery that went to her wrist which had gold arm bands. Her skirt had a gold and black belt with red and black silk going down to her ankles. The black silk was in the middle and embroidered with gold. Two red silk pieces were on either side of the black. She had on a gold anklet that coiled up to her calf. She was also barefoot. (I do not own this outfit. Found it on deviant art and I liked it.) What was weird was that the gold band that was around her arm was missing the cobra. Suddenly Tea screamed when a 30ft red and black cobra slithered between her legs and into his master's hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Tea screamed.

"My, I am terribly sorry! He likes to do that!" the woman explained.

The other woman, where Lacuna stood, had bright golden eyes. Her hair was waist length and had multiple feathers and beads intertwined in her hair. She wore a gold translucent dress that was low cut and had a green and gold collar. There was a gold and green belt that had hieroglyphics inscribed on it. On her wrists was a single gold band that had a draped tonic that went down to her bare feet. She had a black diamond ring on her left ring finger and had a gold vulture crown. She was laughing her ass off at the look on Tea's face.

"You should have seen your face! That was priceless! Oh my god I can't breathe!"

"Nekhbet! You should be ashamed of yourself! That was very rude!"

Nekhbet rolled her eyes.

"Yes sister!"

Yugi and Ryou's items began to glow and Bakura and Yami stood in their place. "Who the hell are you?!" yelled Bakura

The snake woman narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Wadjet and this is my sister Nekhbet. You are a very rude boy!"

Bakura scoffed while Yami rolled his eyes.

"Where is Yuki and Lacuna?"

"Your sister and her friend are fine. It's just like you and Bakura. You both are spirits who dwell within the items just like how our spirits dwell within the bracelets." Nekhbet replied while smiling.

Yami's eyes widen.

"Real….."

"You old hag!"

"What the hell?! You are at least 5000 years old too! What makes you think that you 're so young when you are about the same age as me!"

"… _ No comment"

"HAH I WIN!"

Yami and the others looked at Wadjet and Bakura with an amused stare. Nekhbet leaned into Yami whispering into his ear.

"They act like married couples don't they?"

"Yes they do…."

Nekhbet looked at Yami and smiled, earning a light blush from him.

"Ahem!"

The yami's all turned around to look at the non Yami group. Yami's eyes widen.

"Oh right, I forgot! Nekhbet, Wadjet this is Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Seto, some really good friends of mine."

"Tch, I'm not in your group of pathetic friends." Seto scoffed

"ya bastard! What makes you think you're better than everyone here?"

Seto rolled his eyes at Joey. "Down puppy. And I just am! I would list all the things that make me better than you all but the list is so long and I don't have time to name them all." Joey made a fist in Seto's face and began to shake it while Seto just stared amused. It really was so funny to see Joey worked up like he was.

"Look moneybags, I can name a thousand reasons why we're better than you'll ever be! We're… well we're… and we're… ummmm…" Seto smirked in victory while Joey tried to figure out something to say but couldn't.

"On thousand huh? You can't even figure out one! You losers aren't even worth my time! I've gotta go, I have a company to get to before the mutt's stupidity rubs off on me." Seto left the group and while they were happy he was no longer there, they weren't too happy about his comment. Even Bakura and Nekhbet had stopped arguing and had heard what had been said. Bakura growled as Seto left. He was about to go after him to knock that smug smile off the CEO's face when Wadjet spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Yuki will take care of it tomorrow. For now, let's not worry about it." Bakura was about to protest, but to the surprise of everyone, he was quiet and turned away from Seto although he was calling him a few ruder names. The nicest being "Money craving egomaniac bastard."

Eventually the names got so bad that Ryou took over with a deep blush on his face muttering sorry over and over for his Yami. Finally Yugi had to take back over and calm him down. Tea decided to change the subject so she looked at Nekhbet and Wadjet. "How about we get out of the school and continue all of this at Yugi and Yuki's house?" They all looked over to Yugi who smiled and said that would be fine. So they all left to go to the game shop.

*A block away from the game shop*

Yugi turned to Wadjet and Nekhbet looking a bit embarrassed. "Hey guys well, it's just that… Grandpa's old and seeing you guys will scare him and well…" Wadjet held a hand up to stop him and they both smiled at him in a way that said they understood before turning back into Yuki and Lacuna.

The group walked the rest of the way to the game shop. When they got there Yugi told Yuki and Lacuna to wait outside for a minute. The rest of the group went in to see Solomon Mouto sitting bored at the cash register. When he saw the kids walk in he smiled at them. "I hope you kids have something interesting to tell me because I've been bore all day." Yugi gave his grandfather a sheepish smile.

"Yeah well, we've definitely got something for you grandpa. Just wait a moment and I'll get them for you." Yugi walked outside to get Lacuna and Yuki. The only problem was they were being smothered by paparazzi. Of course it didn't help when the king of games came out as well. They thought they would be crushed when three hands reached out and pulled in the three. Yuki, Lacuna and Yugi said thank you to Ryou, Joey and Tea who had pulled them to safety just in time. They were about to say thank you when Yuki and Lacuna were in a bone crushing hug by Solomon. Who knew he had so much strength? Finally Yuki and Lacuna were put down and Lacuna muttered "Crushed outside by the paparazzi crushed inside by grandpa we just can't win." Grandpa smiled down at the two girls.

"Yuki, Lacuna! I haven't seen you two girls in ten years!" They both smiled and gave him a softer hug than he had given them before they all went upstairs to the living room to talk. When they got there Yugi sat on the floor with Yuki while Solomon sat on the chair next to the couch which Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou were sitting on. Grandpa had so many questions for the two girls.

"How long are you staying here? Where is Jenny? You guys are staying here right? What's happened since you've been gone? Have you girls been eating right? You guys haven't had to worry about any crazy fans have you? And how did you guys get that outfit through the school? And why are you dressed the same anyways? And what ever happened to sending more letters? And did you think to warn us about you coming? Well don't just sit there speak!"

Both girls' heads were spinning and finally Lacuna answered the many questions. 'We don't know. She'll be here tomorrow she had to come later. If you want us to. Just a bunch of singing. Yes we've been eating right. No crazy fans to report of. We said we had come immediately from the airport from some foreign country who dressed like this. We had to do a photo shoot earlier and they dressed us the same. We're sorry we didn't send more mail. We didn't have time to warn you about it and our phones were out of battery. And it's hard to speak with you asking so many questions so fast!'

The rest of the time was filled with talking laughing and catching up on what everyone's been doing lately. Eventually it got late and everyone had to leave and the only ones left in the house were Solomon, Yugi, Yuki and Lacuna. Solomon went to his room and Lacuna went to the guest room. Yugi insisted Yuki have his room while he would sleep on the couch. Just before she got to Yugi's room, Yuki heard Yugi speak. "Yugi, I'm really happy your back."

Yuki smiled at her brother. "I'm happy I am too Yugi." They both went to sleep so they could be ready for school in the morning.

*The next day at school*

Yugi, Yuki and Lacuna went inside the room to find everyone crowded around someone. They couldn't even see who it was but they didn't need to. Yuki chuckled and called out. "You just had to draw attention to yourself didn't you?" The three saw someone push through the crowd and make her way over to the small group. The short girl was tan with black hair that fell to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red T-shirt that said "screw the rules I have money" on it in green writing. She rolled her eyes at Yuki.

"Oh please Yuki! You know all we have to do to draw attention is stand there! Oh hey, your Yugi king of games!" Yugi blushed and managed a small hi. Yuki smiled and shook her head. "Yugi this is Jenny our drummer." Before anything else could be said the bell rang and everyone took their seats for the first class of the day. The teacher came in and spoke.

"We have a spelling bee today students. The winner will get no homework." They all stood up wanting to win now. Yuki noticed the smug look on Seto's face.

'He really cocky but I'll wipe that smug smirk off his face.' The teacher got the list of words and put a sheet of paper behind it so no one could see through it. "Ok, Joey your word is monetary." Joey looked up at the teacher and said the smartest thing he could think of.

"What?"

*30 minutes later*

The only ones left standing now were Seto and Yuki. Yugi had just gotten out on the word Chihuahua. The teacher was about to speak when Seto cut her off. "Can you give us some challenging words now? All this easy crap is boring me!" The teacher was getting mad and even she was annoyed with Seto's attitude. But instead of saying something that would risk her job, she looked over at Seto and said something different.

"Seto. Your word is supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious." Everyone held back a laugh as the CEO looked pale and watched the teacher in disbelief. The teacher for her part was trying not to laugh. The word was indeed on the paper but it was the very last one and they hadn't got to it yet.

Still it was fun to wipe that smug smile off Seto's face. Seto composed himself before speaking. "S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-"

"Wrong!" Seto glared at the teacher who just turned to Yuki and asked her to spell it. "S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s. Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious." The teacher smiled at her and announced her the winner. Of course Seto didn't take this sitting down.

"WHAT! There's no way I could've lost! I demand a redo!" Yuki was getting really mad with this guy. He really was annoying. So it's no wonder when he was still speaking, Yuki yelled out

"SHUTUP! Why it is so hard for you to except that there are people who might be beat you sometimes!? I am tired of hearing your mouth run! Shut up sit down you lost get over it!" Everyone began to cheer and even the teacher began to clap. At first Seto's eyes showed shock. Then rage. Then something no one expected. Respect. Seto sat down and the class continued.

If you want to change or add anything feel free to!


	4. Jenni Ayn

Jenni Ayn

Eye color: sapphire blue

Race: Japanese

Hair: black down to the middle of her back

Age: 16

Personality: Very outgoing and protective of her friends. Usually short tempered. Straight but used to be bisexual. Very sensitive and self-conscious but won't admit it. She is the drummer of the band Alice's Nightmare. She likes to flirt and tease guys but does not date. (For now at least ;) )She's a vegetarian since she was thirteen.

Forbidden Millennium item: a pair of silver hoop earrings with black hieroglyphics engraved on it.

Spirit: Egyptian cat goddess Bast. Bast is responsible for joy, music, dance, healing, and protection against evil spirits. Faithful servant to the pharaoh and friends.

Likes: Yuki and her friends, music, dancing, Egypt, clothes, guys, Marik, Lacuna, Jujitsu, and cats

Hates: bitchy ppl, pink, bratty kids, rich kids, girls besides Yuki Lacuna and Tea, the paparazzi, meat

Job: drummer in the band "Alice's Nightmare and is the "White Rabbit". She is fired from every job she gets after the first couple hours for various reasons


	5. Spin the Bottle!

Sakura: what's up my peeps! I am back!

Bakura: I'm jumping for joy. * jumping on the balls of his feet*

Sakura: if you don't stop being sarcastic you will get no action in this chapter.

Kura: as if I care!

Sakura: Yuki?

Yuki: * walks over to Kura and gives him a very passionate kiss on the lips and walks away seductively while winking.*

Sakura: you will not get any of that. Not even a peck on the cheek

Bakura: *drools and follows Yuki like a puppy* WHAT! I WANT MORE!

Yugi: WTF! GET AWAY FROK MY SISTER! * grabs random butcher knife and chases Bakura*

Bakura: WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU MY KNIFE?!

Yami: * evil smile on his face*

Lacuna: oh dear god! Get that thing away from my baby panda!

Sakura: * sweat drops* ok star anything to say?

Supastar: Yes! Yugi that small knife won't help you here use this! *Gives Yugi a grenade launcher* that might help!

Yugi: ^_^ thanks!

Bakura: OH SHIT!

Sakura: on with the show!

~ story story story story story :o ~

Yug and the gang were all upstairs in his room introducing themselves to Jenny and laughing over the fact that Yuki humiliated Kaiba in the class.

"I can't believe you did that! The look on his face was priceless!" Jenny shouted.

Yuki blushed.

"I wasn't that great." she replied shyly.

"Are you kidding?!" Jenny and Joey shouted at the same time.

Yuki blushed even more. Yugi and Lacuna smiled while sitting next to each other with their knees touching. Tea was scowling at them while sitting next to Tristian. Ryou was on Yuki's right while Joey and Jenny were on her left. (Clockwise) Ryou Yami Nekhbet

"Why don't we play a game?" Ryou suggested.

Yuki smiled at him making him blush.

"I think that's a great idea!" she replied.

"What game should we play?"

She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on Lacuna who was supporting a dark smile. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Lacuna did you want to share some ideas with us and not be all scary about it?" she asked making everyone look at Lacuna.

"Yesh pwease! I will be right back!"

She ran out the door and the gang could hear her pounding footsteps on the stairs. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"That girl is such a handful!"

"And you're not?! " giggled Jenny.

Yuki pointed at her.

"Hey you're no Angel yourself missy!"

Jenny had a mock hurt expression on her face.

"How can I not be an Angel?!" she cried.

Yuki had a blank look on her face.

"Do you really want me to go into details?"

Jenny had a look of horror on her face and shook her head fast.

"NO THANK YOU!" Suddenly the door flew open.

"I'M BAAACKK!" Lacuna screamed.

She was holding an empty glass bottle.

"What game are we playing?" Yugi asked politely giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Lacuna just looked at him for a second then she started squealing and glomping him.

"Oh my god that was so KAWAIIIII! Yuki you never told me that your brother was this adorable! He looks just like a baby panda!"

Yuki and the others just started laughing at poor Yugi with the exception if Tea who was getting annoyed.

"Lacuna you are going to kill him! You need to let him go!" Tea said angrily.

Lacuna stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

"Are you jealous?" she sneered at her.

Tea went red in the face as she huffed at her. She was about to say something but Ryou beat her to it.

"Girls that is quiet enough!"

Everyone just looked at the now blushing British boy.

"I... I'm sorry that was uncalled for."

He looked down in shame, but Yuki just smiled at him. She leaned over and gave Ryou a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yosh! Let's play spin the bottle! Oh and I have a good way to spice things up! Ok Yugi, Ryou, Lacuna, Jenny and I will take off out millennium items and place them in the circle so our Yami's won't be left out. What do you think?"

Lacuna looked at her pendant and placed it onto the floor next to her. It glowed soft golden glow as it rested there. Yugi took off his pyramid and put it on the other side of him as it glowed a matching gold glow as Lacuna's. Jenny took off her golden hoop earrings that were engraved with black hieroglyphics and it glowed a light purple. Ryou and Yuki took off their items and put it on the floor next to each other's and they glowed a deep red.

"Well that wasn't weird at! It's like you two were mane for each other!" Yuki said while pointing at Yugi and Lacuna.

"Hey let's not forget that you and Ryou's things glowed the same color so maybe you guys are soul mates!" Yuki and Ryou blushed.

"Oh shut up!" Yuki took the bottle and spun it.

The glass bottle spun for a few seconds before landing on the ring. She just stared at it in disbelief as the others, mainly Jenny and Lacuna, at her luck. Ryou just blushed as he put on the ring. A bright light suddenly filled the room and disappeared just as fast. The sweet British boy was no longer there, Stood in his place was his more psycho looking yami with his wild white hair and his tempting lips that were twisted into a smirk. Yuki smiled a rival smile making Bakura arch his eyebrow.

"Well hello hot stuff." she said.

"Right back at ya." he replied winking.

He suddenly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. He bit her lower lip wanting to gain access and she complied parting her lips. Their tongues battling for dominance. Surprisingly she won and was able to explore his mouth.

"OK! I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH!" someone shouted.

They pulled apart breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes. She smirked

"You taste like cinnamon." he blinked once then started to laugh.

"And you my netjret*, are one hell of a kisser and I enjoyed your sweet lips. Until the next time."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and went back into the ring. When Ryou was back he was blushing a bright red along with Yuki.

"That was really embarrassing..." Ryou nodded in agreement.

Lacuna just laughed. "That was amazing! Ok my turn!"

She spun the bottled and it landed on Yuki's millennium item.

"Oh dear god..." Lacuna whispered.

"Haha that's what you get!" Yuki smirked.

She grasped her bracelet and slipped it on. The goddess Wadjet sat where Yuki was. She eyed Lacuna warily.

"Let's get this over with."

Both girls leaned forward and hesitantly put their lips together then immediately pulled back. Wadjet went back into the bracelet mumbling about kissing her sister's light. When Yuki was back she quickly pulled off the bracelet and placed it on the floor. Joey took the bottle and spun it. It soon stopped and landed on Tristian.

They both looked like they were going to be sick as everyone laughed they quickly touched lips before turning around and gagging. Now it was Yugi's turn. Yugi took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Lacuna. The two blushed and leaned in to kiss. But it was only seconds after the kiss started that Yugi was pulled away from Luna and forced to stop. They all watched Tea who had been the one to pull Yugi back but before anyone could say anything, Tea spun and landed on Tristian. She quickly kissed him and then crossed her arms sitting back again. She looked mad for some reason.

Tristian took the bottle and spun it and it landed on the millennium earrings. Jenny put on the earrings and a soft glow in the room before the goddess appeared. In the spot where Jenny had been there was a short skinny pale girl with long chocolate brown hair and cat like green eyes. Her lips were turned up in a mischievous smirk and she was wearing a yellow wrap tube top with a slanted skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh on one side and went to just past her knees on the other side. There was a gold crown on her head with two emeralds in it that reminded the group of cat eyes.

She looked over at Tristian and he gulped as she licked her lips then pounced on him and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. But that's when she got up. Yuki smirked and shook her head. "You're as bad as Jenny when it comes to teasing boys."

Basset smirked at Yuki. "Cats like to play." The cat goddess licked her lips again and disappeared and Jenny was back. Jenny was laughing while Tristian was moping saying he wanted another kiss. Jenny laughed and spun the bottle. It landed on Lacuna's millennium item. Jenny stopped laughing and groaned when she saw who she landed on.

Lacuna put on the item and switched with Nekhbet. When the goddess saw who she had to kiss, she crossed her arms and muttered "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" The two quickly touched lips and then pulled away. Everyone tried not to laugh at the look on Jenny's face and Nekhbet turned back to Lacuna.

Ryou was last. The white haired boy was nervous as he took the bottle and spun it. It landed on the millennium puzzle. "Oh dear Ra help me." Ryou said as Yugi with a blush put on the puzzle and Yami appeared looking a bit uncomfortable. Both boys leaned in slowly, hoping something would happen to stop the kiss.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yami yelled and was out of the room in two seconds flat.

Ryou was breathing a sigh of relief. He liked Yami but definitely not in that way! Yuki looked at Lacuna and smirked.

"What?" she asked

"Lacuna Truth or Dare?"

Lacuna looked at Yuki weirdly.

"Dare." She said slowly.

"I dare you to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to give a kiss"

Lacuna smirked and spun the bottle. No one but Ryou notice that Yuki's eyes changed to a more snake like green with slits. Suddenly the bottle stopped and lacuna groaned. The tip of the bottle was pointing to Tea. Everyone started to laugh, save for Tea and Lacuna.

"Now you two can kiss and make up!"

Tea looked at Lacuna in disgust, but Lacuna just rolled her eyes. She grabbed the back of Tea's head and pulled her forward. Their lips touched and Tea gasped, opening her lips so that Lacuna could enter. Lacuna explored her mouth and for what seemed like an eternity to Tea, she released her. Everyone's eyes were wide open, including Yuki's. Lacuna just looked at Tea with a smug look on her face.

"Now that's how you give a real kiss!"

Tea just looked at her in shock. Soon Yami returned to the room and in his hands was a package with a tape, five gloves, twenty five star chips five blank cards, five cards with gold on them, and a note. Yami and Yugi switched places again and Yugi looked at the items in confusion. He took the note and read it aloud.

"From Pegasus to Yugi boy and friends, love Pegasus!"

Everyone was over the shock of the kiss and crowded around the note. Yuki suddenly spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"What would the creator of duel monsters want with us?"

Yugi shrugged and took out the tape. "I guess this will give us answers."

He pushed in the tape and pressed play…..

Sakura & Supastar: see JA next chappie!

*the word netjret means goddess, so Bakura called Yuki his goddess. So cute! *


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura2112: hey guys it's me. This is a story about a 16 year old girl who was enrolled at my school for 2 days until she was murdered on Thursday, September 6th. Please keep Shania Gray in your prayers.

Franklin B. Davis, 30, of the Dallas suburb of Irving, was charged with capital murder Sunday in the death of Shania Gray. Gray was last seen alive Thursday afternoon at Hebron High School in nearby Carrollton. Her body was found Saturday in a secluded area near the Trinity River.

Carrollton police say Davis confessed to arranging a meeting with Gray under false pretenses, driving her to a trail near the river and shooting her twice with a .38-caliber pistol. According to an arrest affidavit, Gray fell into the river and called Davis by his nickname: "Why, Wish?"

Davis told police he then stepped on her neck until she stopped breathing, the affidavit said.

Carrollton police spokesman Jon Stovall said in an email that police believe Davis killed Gray because she was about to testify against him.

A spokeswoman for Gray's family, Sherry Ramsey, told The Dallas Morning News that Gray met Davis when she babysat his two children. Ramsey said that later, after the teen declined many requests to babysit, Gray told her grandmother that Davis had raped her.

The crime was reported to Mesquite police, and Davis was charged with four counts of sexual assault of a child. The trial was scheduled to start next month.

Ramsey said Davis had warned Gray he would kill her if she told anyone about the assault.

According to an arrest warrant, Davis contacted Gray through social media and pretended to be someone else in an attempt to get information about the sexual assault case. Davis then used a pre-paid cellphone to set up a meeting with Gray at her high school on Thursday.

Davis told WFAA-TV in a jailhouse interview that he tracked Gray down because he wanted to prove his innocence in the sexual assault case.

"I needed to get some kind of evidence, some kind of proof myself to show I did not have sex with her and that she's lying," Davis told the television station. He said he didn't intend to harm Gray but was overcome in the moment.

"I was fighting demons," Davis told the station. "It was like a different person was in me. It wasn't me."

Davis told authorities that Gray was surprised to see him but got into his car when he told her he wanted to talk to her about the sexual assault case. He said he then drove her to the remote area.

Stovall said police believe Gray was killed within an hour after she was picked up.

Karen Permetti, spokeswoman for the Lewisville Independent School District, told The Associated Press that Gray had enrolled at Hebron High School on Wednesday and attended school for two days. She was a junior.

Permetti said district officials weren't aware of any threats against Gray and heard about her upcoming testimony only after her parents filed a police report Friday.


End file.
